


The Gift

by xantissa



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2003-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan fulfills Remy’s fantasies. 27 December, 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> All my X-men stories are among the first ever written in English and the first ever posted online. Written around 1999 -2005. The standard of writting is not what it could be but no author has hatched perfectly formed. Still, someone might find it worth a look.

Logan:

Logan was sitting in his room and staring at the gift-wrapped package on his lap. It was the 28th of December and it was too late for presents, but Remy was returning from New Orleans only today.

They’d been lovers ever since his return from Antarctica. Logan knew he was helplessly in love with the Cajun ever since he returned from Japan and Jean told him that Remy had died in Antarctica. 

The kid survived and returned to the mansion changed. His light-spirited self and good natured teasing were only a memory. He was now jumpy and tense, warily watching everybody in the Mansion. He’d lost the ability to trust and Logan couldn’t blame him for that one bit.

They’d become lovers quite quickly, probably because he was the only one to hang around the thief. The others did their best to avoid him. Logan was also painfully aware of the fact that he was the only one to make any declarations in their relationship. Remy never said he loved him, nor stayed for the night in Logan’s bed. Always disappearing before dawn.

However, in the past few weeks Remy had started opening to Logan, letting him see sides of him that no one had before.

Ever since the Trial, Remy was haunted with guilt and feeling that he’d lost control over his life as well as the ability to trust. It hurt him more than he was willing to admit, but Logan watched him.

Closely.

And always caught the glimpses of pain and hurt in his eyes, before his mask slipped into place and left his face completely blank.

Logan first got the idea for his present to Remy few weeks ago. They were sent into a BDSM club to ask about a new drug dealer that sold poisoned drugs to mutant kids. 

Logan and Remy were chosen for that assignment because they were both experienced in the darkest sides of life, and knew their way around them.

The mission was easy and they quickly found the guy, but what Logan remembered best from that time was his brief conversation with Remy.

FLASHBACK

They were standing at the bar, scanning the crowd slowly. The music’s heavy beat cursing through their bodies making them strangely aroused. Logan had problems with controlling his inner beast. The place reeked of lust, sex and submission, all three feeding the Wolverine inside him.

Logan noticed the strange, distant expression in Remy’s face. It wasn’t because of his senses - even another mutant with enhanced senses wouldn’t have noticed the strain behind his easy words, the tension behind his seemingly relaxed stance or the sadness that lingered just under his charming mask.

No one would have noticed it, no one but him because he watched him. Carefully cataloguing the different shades of his expression, the small movements and gestures that betrayed his real emotional state. 

He was wearing his shades, as usual, but judging by the angle of his head, Logan was able to figure out what Remy was staring at. 

A Dom was sitting in the far corner and feeding his sub small pieces of fruit. The sub was a young blonde man, a beautiful creature, kneeling between his master’s legs and parting his lips in anticipation of the next sweet treat. His Dom was surprisingly unattractive. Older than him, probably shorter, with a rough face, very short, black hair and hands marred with scars. 

But the way he kept his legs spread and encouraged his sub to lean on them, the way he carefully fed him the small pieces and watched him with focused, brown eyes told a lot about their relationship.

The sub was kneeling, but it was a show of submission and trust to the older man, not fear. He wasn’t forced to do this. He wasn’t afraid of his Dom. The small movements of the blonde, nuzzling the other man’s thigh and licking his lips, only to heightened their arousal.

Logan got hard from watching them, although none of the men did anything overtly sexual. They just sat there, staring into each other eyes, completely lost in their own world.

Logan sniffed and could scent sadness and arousal as well as a kind of unease coming from the kid.

“Are you into D/s?” Logan asked, still surprised. After all the shit the kid went through, he never expected him to be interested in this kind of thing.

The auburn haired man shook his head, very aware of eyes watching him from the other corners of the bar. He shifted a little, invading Logan’s private space. It wasn’t much and certainly not something that Logan would mind, but it was enough to stop unwanted attention. One look at the hard, dangerous looking man beside him, dressed in black leather pants, a black tee shirt and a heavy leather motorcycle jacket scared them off. 

“Non,” he finally answered. Soft auburn hair framed his face, catching flashes off the red and blue strobe lights, highlighting his handsome features with a strange, almost unreal glow. “Remy never could understand dis way of living, giving control away… For Remy it would be unacceptable. But still… Remy is jealous.”

“Of what?”

Remy sighed softly and looked at the pair again. Some stranger wanted to touch the kneeling sub, but one warning look from his Dom said enough. When the stranger left, the Dom tenderly stroked the sub’s hair.

“Of de trust.”

Logan frowned and looked at Remy, wishing he could see his eyes.

“Explain it to me,” he asked softly, suddenly very sure that he was just a step away from understanding something very important about his young lover.

“De sub… he trusts his Dom so much…” he whispered, so soft that only Logan’s acute hearing allowed him to catch the words, “He trust him to take care of him, give him pleasure… trust to defend him from strangers even while putting on such a public display. It must feel good to be the centre of such trust and love.”

Logan hadn’t answered then but he remembered the soft-spoken words and longing behind them.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now sitting in the dark room Logan felt a tightening in his stomach and wondered if he was really able to do this. Did he love him enough? Control was always an issue for him. He may be living in a house full of people, fight with a team of superheroes, but he was a wild, free animal inside. 

The image of the Cajun standing beside him in that bar, arms strangely slumped and the scent of sadness coming off of him flashed in his mind and in an instant he knew he could do it. Remy was his lover, his soul, his everything, even if he didn’t feel the same. Maybe the Cajun hadn’t committed to him, but Logan knew he was faithful to him. Every time he left the mansion to go on a mission or just into town, he came back to the mansion and sought Logan out under some lame excuse just to let Logan smell him, to show that he didn’t smell of anyone else. Never once had he strayed from Logan’s bed. 

So now he was determined to do something only for Remy. Slowly he got up, put the package on his bed and then he went to the closet and got his black silk pants he usually meditated in and headed for the shower. He had already left a message in Remy’s bedroom and knew he had about two hours before he would show up.

When he stepped under the spray of hot water, he closed his eyes and forced his body to relax. He was nervous about the night he planned. He loved the kid, trusted him with his life… but this was something different, new to him. He hoped that this “gift” would be enough to finally convince Remy that he wasn’t going to leave him because that was what forced Remy to keep his distance, the belief that Logan would finally get tired of him and kick him out. 

Remy:

Remy entered his bedroom with a tired sigh. Visiting his family was a joyous experience. Seeing Jean-Luc and the rest of his family for Christmas was wonderful, but then he had to leave them, knowing that he would be unable to see them until the next year for only three short days. It hurt more every year, especially now, when New Orleans seemed to be his only family. The X-men were no longer…

He stopped his musings there. It wasn’t completely true. He had Logan. Whatever their relationship was, he wasn’t sure, but it was a relationship. Logan told him, he loved him. Was it true? He didn’t know. Logan wouldn’t lie to him about such an important matter, but did the older man really love him? Or was he just thinking he loved him? 

Remy had been hurt so many times that he couldn’t afford to let himself be hurt anymore. He believed he wouldn’t survive another disappointment. Not after The Trial and losing all his friends here in the Mansion.

Sometimes he wondered if he still knew how to love? Was he being unfair to Logan? Maybe he should break their relationship before he hurt the last person that cared about him?

He sighed and leaned against the wall. Closing his eyes he summoned up an image of Logan, his strong frame, hands able to crush people’s throats with one squeeze but which caressed his body with such heartbreaking tenderness…

If there was one thing Logan gave him for sure, it was the gift of love. Not the words, but the feeling of being loved. When they were together, they never had sex. They only made love. Remy’s first attempt at keeping a part to himself at the beginning of their relationship had been met with a harsh rebuff from Logan. Remy understood that he had hurt the man.

He still remembered that cold feeling inside his chest, the confusion and… loneliness. Logan had succeeded in making him feel wanted again and then the feeling was gone, along with Logan. 

FLASHBACK

Remy was lying on Logan’s bed, naked and confused. Just a moment ago they’d been wrapped up in each other, his body already sated by pleasure given to him by the older man. He knew Logan hadn’t come yet and went down on him. With quick, efficient, well-practiced movements he pushed Logan over the brink. Usually he didn’t like to swallow, the taste of semen repulsed him because of the memories it brought back, but he forced his body to lay still and swallowed all of Logan’s release, closing his eyes and getting lost in his thoughts for a moment, cutting himself off from reality, from the taste in his mouth.

He should have known better than to think he would be able to fool Logan. The feral Canadian had pinned him to the bed. He stared into hazel eyes slowly turning to gold at the edges and his hands had been pinned to the bed above his head. With a free hand Logan had grabbed his face and forced him to look him in the eyes. 

“If you ever do such thing again, you will be out of my bed in no time,” he snarled. “You are not my whore. You don’t have to please me. I told you this before.”

“Logan… what…?”

“Stop. Don’t you dare to lie to me and pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Remy swallowed hard at the rage that was building in those hazel orbs.

“Why…?” he stammered, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“Because I think it’s fucking humiliating when a lover you are with pretends he isn’t there while sucking you off!” he snarled.

With those words, he got out of bed and stormed out, grabbing a pair of sweats on the way.

At first Remy was angry and wanted to keep himself in that state of mind. Anger was good, it kept all the hurt away, but he couldn’t get very angry with Logan. The words he’d spoken had been harsh, but under it there had also been pain. Even without his empathy - a secret no one knew about - he could see how much he had hurt Logan. 

It surprised him that Logan didn’t hurt him at all. Yes he shouted, snarled and pinned him to the bed, but still his hands were careful enough so as not to leave any marks. Remy knew enough to know that a man weighing as much as Logan did, could do a lot of damage even when he tried not to. 

He was tempted to just get up and go to his own room and forget about the whole thing. And few months before, he would have done that, but now, when Logan was his only friend in this suddenly so very cold place, he thought twice about it. Was his pride more important than that?

The answer was No. He still wasn’t sure if he was the one who should feel sorry about the evening or not, but decided to find Logan and force him to speak with him. After all, all he had wanted to do was to give Logan pleasure. Was it really a reason to get angry about? 

 

Finding Logan hadn’t been hard. When he was angry he left the mansion or went to the gym to work out. Of course, there was also the Danger Room so Remy checked that first.

He found his feral lover in the gym. He was cursing under his breath and hitting the punching bag with all his strength, sending it flying in all directions. He wasn’t wearing any boxing gloves and Remy could easily see the red blood staining the leather.

Remy stepped into the gym and just stood there, leaning on the wall, waiting. With his senses, Logan had to know he was there, but was ignoring him. Remy thought about interrupting him, but then decided against it, after all, it was better to speak to a spent Wolverine, not one boiling with anger.

After forty minutes, Logan finally stopped tormenting his knuckles and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, unconsciously smearing a trace of blood onto it.

“What do you want, Gumbo?” Logan asked while relaxing his shoulder, not looking at the auburn haired man.

“Talk.”

“Why?” Logan wasn’t angry anymore. He was just sad. And it hurt Remy to know that it was his fault.

“To… understand. Remy don’t know why you got so angry.”

Logan sighed and scratched his face with both hands. Maybe the kid really didn’t understand?

“Why did you go down on me, if you didn’t want it?”

Remy licked his lips slowly, really thinking about the answer. He wanted to make things right between them.

“Remy…” he broke and then started again. “It’s not dat Remy didn’t want to do dis for you, Cher. Jus’ don’t like swallowing, Me. Bad memories…”

Finally, Logan looked at him. He cocked his head and stared at him for a very long moment, hazel eyes searching for something in him. He looked so… wise at that moment.

“So why did you swallow if you don’t like it? I didn’t ask you to do it.”

Remy looked him straight in the eyes, sensing that this conversation was probably more important than he first thought.

“It’s better dat way. Remy knows it. Wanted to give you something good, like you gave Remy earlier.”

 

“Logan closed his eyes and sighed once more. He realized he had overreacted. Slowly he made his way to the Cajun, only now realizing just how tense he was and how ready to bolt.

“Remy,” his voice was surprisingly soft, “promise me you won’t do anything you don’t want, Okay? What we do… it’s making love. I don’t want sex, certainly not from you. I had my share of cheap fucks in my life. I love you and I want it to be something special. Can you promise me that?”

He swallowed, oddly moved by Logan’s words which seemed to warm something inside of him that had been cold for a very long time.

“Oui. Remy promise…”

That was enough for Logan. Before Remy had the time to realize what was happening, he felt one strong hand grabbing his neck and pulling him into the tenderest kiss he had ever shared. 

END OF FLASHBACK

Now Remy was staring at the white envelope lying in the middle of his bed. Tentatively, he reached for it and opened it. 

The message was short and certainly got his attention. Logan wasn’t one to send cryptic messages, but there was an undertone to it that made Remy’s heart beat a little harder and a sense of anticipation swept through him. 

A night with Logan was certainly a good way of getting rid of his depression.

Opening the door to Logan’s bedroom, Remy was surprised by what he saw.

The first thing that caught his attention was the light; a strangely warm, golden light flooded the whole room.

Candles were everywhere; on the bedside table, on the windowsill, on the shelves… candles of all sizes, shapes and colors.

The second thing he noticed was a large box wrapped in red and gold paper with a big ribbon on top of it.

The third thing was Logan.

At first he didn’t notice him because of his stillness. He was kneeling at the far end of the room, head bent, and hands behind his back. He was dressed only in his black silk kata pants and his golden skin looked beautiful lit only by candles. The shadows seemed to stress his bulging muscles and beautifully shaped body.

Remy couldn’t speak, couldn’t even think. All he was able to do was to stare with hungry eyes at the incredibly sensual picture in front of him. With shaking hands he closed the door and locked it, terrified that somebody would come in and wake him from his erotic dream.

Taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself, he watched that powerful chest rise and fall in even breaths. Strands of hair had fallen onto Logan’s forehead and Remy’s fingers tingled with the need to brush them off. 

His gaze traveled lower. Logan’s face was hidden in shadow, impossible to read. His chest, covered with silky, soft curly hair and his flat six-pack stomach spoke loudly of his strength. His thighs were tense and bulging from the effort of keeping his heavy body upright. With his adamantium-enhanced skeleton, it must be very difficult to sit on his heels like that.

He knew just how strong Logan really was and the very sight of him, so obviously subdued was… an unbelievable turn on. 

Still, he didn’t know what this was all about. Logan must be aware of his presence, but he hadn’t reacted in any way.

Slowly, following the instructions in the envelope, he took the gift and hesitated before opening it. He glanced uncertainly at Logan and seeing that he still wasn’t moving, opened the box.

* * *

Mixed pov

 

The leather cuffs edged with soft fur nearly burned his hands. His breath caught and his already half hard cock went to full hardness. Staring at the soft as butter, shiny black leather and silver chain, he started realizing just what Logan had planned for him. This man that never allowed anybody to control him, was now willingly submitting to Remy. He felt light tingling in his eyes at such a trust, such love. After being a prisoner of Weapon X for so long it was more than understandable that Logan couldn’t stand even the slightest control.

The next thing Remy took out of the box was an incredibly soft, leather collar with silver clip. The last piece clicked into place and Remy recalled the talk they had in that BDSM club weeks ago. When he talked about trust, Logan hadn’t answered but he’d had a strange, speculative look in his eyes that Remy hadn’t understood, until now.

His lover had probably been planning this since that night and Remy felt a tightness in his chest. He couldn’t believe that his lover was really doing this for him.

The next item in the package was a medium sized box made from polished wood. It was an expensive thing, probably customized. Remy swallowed thinking about how much it cost. Slowly he opened the box and sucked in his breath with a hiss at the sight of the various erotic toys inside, a variety of dildos and butt-plugs in all sizes from tiny to quite large. Cock rings, nipple clamps… He licked his lips aware of the fact that he was painfully turned on. Still there was just one more thing he needed to be sure.

He still remembered how Logan had reacted when Remy tried to force himself into doing something he didn’t enjoy. He couldn’t understand it then, but now, thinking that Logan was doing it only because he wanted to prove something to Remy was… painful. Only now did he understand Logan. It was painful to see his lover… hurting. It was such a simple concept, yet it took him months to understand it. 

He made his way to the kneeling man that was watching him from the corner of his eyes. Probably had been all this time. He slid to his knees in front of Logan and hesitated. He wanted to say something but suddenly all the words left him.

“Why?” he croaked finally.

“Because I love you,” came the soft reply.

“But… you said you hate being restrained in any way…” Remy was making an effort to speak without his accent or in the third person. This was just too important for him to use his usual evasive tactics. 

“I could try to enjoy it with you.”

“Why?” Remy asked again.

“Because I trust you, Remy. With my life, my soul and my body. It’s that simple.” 

Remy licked his lips, unaware of the tears flowing down his cheeks. It was difficult to breathe and it felt as if he had a large lump in his throat.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to force yourself into anything you don’t want to do.”

Logan gave him a tiny smile at the exact copy of his words from few months ago. He broke the game for a moment to brush the tears away with his thumbs and then leaned closer and kissed the thief very tenderly, trying to not deepen the kiss. 

“I am. Besides, it’s not like the cuffs could stop me for real. It’s just… I wanted to do something special… only for you.

Remy bit his bottom lip and stared at the man in front of him. It was one of his hottest fantasies, no question. And Logan seemed interested in it also. Maybe, if he did it right, Logan would enjoy it as much as Remy? These past few months they’d been together, he’d learned that Logan reacted on his arousal with his own. 

“Logan… the… toys,” he licked his lips once more, suddenly shy as a High School boy on a first date. “Do… do you want me to use them?”

He saw a bit of tension returning to Logan’s shoulders, but the older man nodded.

“I trust you to not hurt me, Remy. Not for real,” suddenly it was Logan who looked shy. Remy had the feeling that Logan wanted to tell him something, but wasn’t sure he could.

Remy’s breath caught once again when he understood just how much trust Logan put in him. His heartbeat quickened and if it was possible, he got even more aroused.

“What is it?”

Logan looked away but Remy, feeling a sudden surge of courage and strength, caught Logan’s face and forced the Canadian to look him in the eyes.

“What do you want?”

“I… I have a kink of my own, I guess.”

Remy didn’t say anything, he just waited for Logan to continue.

“I… I like a little pain involved. It just… it makes me feel more… alive. Just feel MORE.”

Remy smiled, letting his eyes skim the beautiful body in front of him.

“I think I can take care of your little fantasy as well,” he promised, his voice low and husky, sending shivers down Logan’s spine.

Logan swallowed and nodded. Despite his tension he was already rock hard. Submission wasn’t his cup of tea but a little role playing once in a while wasn’t unacceptable. 

“Just one more thing, Logan. You need a safe word. If you don’t like something I do, just say it and everything stops. The game is about submission, not forcing yourself into doing something you don’t like.”

Logan looked at him for a long moment obviously considering his words ad then slowly extended one claw.

Remy nodded. It would be enough. Slowly he got up and went to the bed.

“Stand up, Pet,” Remy commanded in a firm, even voice, “You may speak only when I ask a question.” He pretended to not notice the shiver that ran through Logan at hearing those words.

Silently Logan complied.

“Close your eyes, Pet.”

Logan hesitated for a moment but then obeyed. Remy felt a wave of heat course through him. Seeing Logan like that was doing all kinds of exciting things to him.

The Canadian stood there motionlessly with closed eyes, dressed only in his kata pants.

“Hands behind your back.”

Remy couldn’t believe the rush he got from watching Logan obey him. He took the obviously expensive cuffs and approached the still man. He walked in circles, each time a little closer. He could hear Logan’s breath becoming more irregular with each pass and his nostrils flaring when he tried to get his scent.

Finally, he stopped behind the Canadian and touched his neck with only his fingertips. He knew just how sensitive Logan really was to touch.

He watched Logan shudder and goose bumps appear on his skin while all of Logan’s senses focused on his fingertips touching the back of his neck. Remy traced his fingers down along Logan’s backbone.

“Do you know how beautiful you are like this? How sexy and desirable? How much I want to just push you on the bed and take you? Mark you as mine, Pet?” Remy whispered, standing so lose to Logan that the other man could easily sense his heartbeat. “How you turn me on?”

Remy listened with satisfaction to the shuddering breath released by the older man. When he was sure all of Logan’s attention was on him, he took hold of one fur edged, wide leather cuff and tightened it around Logan’s thick wrist until the leather was flush against the skin.

Logan stopped breathing for a moment, feeling the other cuff being placed and then the soft clinging of the chain pulling his wrists tightly together. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was. He’d never seen Remy acting so… dominate.

Remy pushed his thumbs under the waistband of Logan’s kata pants and pushed them down, not surprised to find Logan naked under it. It was typical for Logan to go commando. 

Tenderly he stroked the firm buttock, clenching and unclenching under his touch. Remy never got the chance to actually take Logan. It was he always submitting, but his lover had obviously given him permission.

One of his fingers found its way into the crack and he traced the cleft lightly, finally stopping his explorations at the small rosebud. 

He pressed his body against the muscular back of his lover, feeling and seeing the muscles tense under him.

“Do you feel me, Pet? I am gonna fill you dere. Open you up with my fingers… maybe even with some of the toys you gave me.” his finger massaged the tight ring of muscles just drawing Logan’s attention to it not trying to push inside, but making Logan self conscious of his body. He knew that without good lubrication it would be painful, especially for someone not used to anal sex. “And when you’re loose enough and begging, I’ll push my cock into that hot, tight channel and fuck you till you scream. I will make you come so many times it would hurt to come again.” 

Logan failed to restrain a loud moan and Remy smiled. 

“I’ll fuck you till I come and then I will leave you bound and needy, with your ass filled with my come and that pretty butt plug I saw in de box,” his other hand sneaked around, only to find a rock hard cock, and squeeze it lightly drawing another moan from Logan. “I’ll draw you to the edge and keep you there for centuries, ‘til each and every coherent thought will leave your mind. I’ll make you come even when your body wouldn’t be able to do it again.”

Remy watched Logan part his lips and lick them. His skin was flushed and his cock had started leaking already. It was evident Logan liked the image Remy painted for him.

“I guess dat healing factor of yours will come in handy. I wouldn’t be forced to be gentle… not to make you too sore. How do you want it, Pet? Hard and fast or slow and gentle? You may speak, Pet.”

“Hard,” came the shaky reply. 

“If you’ll be good, Pet, I am going to give you de best ride of your life. Now turn around, Pet, and keep your eyes closed.”

Naked and bound, Logan complied, turning face to face with Remy. The taller man leaned closer and kissed him. The Cajun pushed his tongue deep inside, letting his teeth graze the tender lips, showing Logan just who was in charge here. 

Meanwhile, his fingers drifted to Logan’s nipples, finding them in the curly hair and twisting them hard making Logan moan. The little buds hardened and Remy broke the kiss and bent. He fastened his lips around one of the nipples and gave it a small lick. Then started sucking, hard enough to make Logan scream. Quickly he switched to the other one and did the same thing, sucking so hard that the sensation was on the edge of pain. When the little buds were hard as pebbles he took the nipple clamps and whispered to his lover.

“I’m going to put nipple clamps on you now, Pet. Don’t make a sound or you will be punished. Do you understand, Pet?”

Logan nodded and Remy stroked his face tenderly.

“Good.”

Remy saw that Logan was gritting his teeth and how his pectoral muscles tensed when he attached the silver clamps to the sensitive nubs. Remy was sure Logan was biting back a scream. He briefly wondered if he wanted too much by forcing Logan to remain silent. However Logan remained silent and forced his body to remain still, not to escape his punishing touch.

“Good, Pet,” Remy praised him once more and then gave a little tug to the silver chain connecting the clamps.

It was too much and Logan gave out a choked scream, arching his back and throwing his head back, eyes still tightly shut. 

“I told you to be quiet, Pet,” Remy said in a cold, threatening voice and reached into the box again getting a flogger made of twelve soft straps. He knew this kind of toy would hurt like hell but wouldn’t cut the skin nor do any real damage.

“You must be punished now.”

Without warning he gave two quick slaps with the flogger to Logan’s naked buttocks making him yelp in surprise and pain. Briefly, unsure if he hadn’t gone to far, Remy gave Logan a once over and noted that if it was possible, his cock was even harder than before. It seemed that Logan was enjoying the scene as much as he was.

He came closer again and pressed the palms of his hands to the reddened flesh, feeling the already vanishing heat from the welts. Not able to resist he gave Logan’s neck a small nip with his teeth and sucked the earlobe for a minute enjoying the older man’s efforts to remain silent.

His hand snaked to the front of his lover’s body and gave a tug at the silver chain. This time Logan remained quiet when his nipples were tormented by the clamps.

“Good, Pet,” Remy crooned softly and went to the box once again. He took the leather collar and came back to Logan.

He fondled the large member jutting forward from the nest of curly, black pubic hair. After a moment he left the angry red organ and whispered.

“You took your punishment good, so now I’m going to put the collar on you. It will look great on you. So tight and soft around your neck. Like a second skin…”

He fastened and tightened it around Logan’s neck, feeling light tremors cursing through his lover’s body and then leaned closer to lick the skin and leather in the place where they connected.

When he was satisfied he stepped back.

“Now, Pet, get on your knees. Your body is mine to do with what I please and I want you to please me with your mouth,” Remy whispered in a voice that promised Logan both pleasure and punishment if he disobeyed. “You don’t want to displease me, do you, Pet?”

Logan felt another shudder and obediently sank to his knees.

“Very good,” Remy praised him, stepping back even more and starting to undress. He spent some time just looking at Logan. His lover was kneeling, naked with his cock hard and weeping, hands bound and wearing a collar and nipple clamps, the silver chain connecting the two silver clamps looked too unbelievably good on his chest, stressing the dark curly hair. 

When he was naked, Remy stepped closer to Logan. He could see his nostril flaring, probably aware of the fact that Remy was naked also.

The Cajun entwined his fingers in the unruly hair and pulled Logan’s face up a little. Then tilted his hips so that his member was touching his cheek.

“You look so good, Pet,” he whispered huskily, slowly massaging Logan’s face with his hard cock, leaving a wet trail of his pre come on his cheeks and forehead.

“Beautiful… now open up, Pet.”

He took his cock in his hand and directed it into Logan’s slowly parting lips. He could see that Logan was unsure of the situation, but still very eager. Remy slowly, but firmly, pushed his cock into that hot mouth, groaning at the feel of the heat and wetness. However, he didn’t stop his movement.

“All the way up, Pet. All he way…” he ordered, very slowly pressing deeper, giving Logan time to understand what he wanted. 

He felt Logan tense and panic for a moment, but he slid his hand to his neck and massaged his throat whispering softly.

“Just relax your throat. Easy, Pet. Just accept it…” Logan gave out some kind of panicked sound, but Remy didn’t stop till Logan’s nose was buried deep in Remy’s pubic hair. The Cajun stroked his throat one last time and then massaged his face.

“Good, Pet, you took it all.”

Then he backed off, letting Logan take a breath and then pressed his cock back inside, deep into his throat in one swift movement.

“Suck me, baby,… suck your Master.”

Soon he established a slow but deep rhythm of sliding in and out of his lover’s mouth, fucking it and crooning words of reassurance. He watched the trail of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth and could barely restrain himself from coming. It looked so unbelievably hot. Feeling Logan swallow around the head of his cock inside his throat and his tongue massaging the underside, finally caused him to loose his cool. He grabbed fistfuls of Logan’s hair and started fucking his mouth for all he was worth, pistoning in and out and only barely keeping his eyes open to watch his hands in search for the claw that would be a sign that Logan wanted it to stop, but it never happened and soon he was coming, shooting his load into his lover’s throat, forcing him to swallow.

Breathing raggedly Remy sank to his knees, still stroking Logan’s hair.

“You did good, Pet. You may open your eyes now, Pet.”

Logan complied and Remy’s breath caught at the sight of total abandon in those hazel eyes.

Slowly Remy leaned in and kissed Logan, tasting his own come and something that was purely Logan.

“You deserve a reward, Pet. What do you want?” he asked when he broke the kiss.

The feral Canadian looked at him with desperation in his eyes.

“Make me come… Master.”

Remy bit his lip at the name and nodded.

“Oui, I will, but first I must open you up a little.”

He noticed the way Logan’s eyes widened a little at his words, but that was all. No sign of protest at all.

Remy leaned closer and licked his pecks close to the nipple clamps, feeling Logan tense, he said, “It’s okay, Pet. You don’t have to be quiet anymore.”

And then he pressed his tongue to the side of a nipple clamp, moving it a little and he almost melted at the moan coming from Logan. His spent cock twitched, however, unable to get hard so fast.

He gave a little tug on the silver chain forcing a yell out of Logan. His lover sat on his heels and arched his back, throwing his head back unaware of how that position stressed all his hard, bulging muscles, glistening now with sweat.

Grinning evilly, Remy fastened his mouth over the clamped nub and sucked hard.

“Oh… please… Master…” Logan babbled, on the verge of insanity from the sensation of pain/pleasure caused by the clamps. He couldn’t believe how vulnerable and aroused he felt. He hadn’t been so high in years, if ever. Giving over his control was… liberating.

“Soon, Pet, soon,” Remy assured him and stood up.

He put one hand on Logan’s neck and pressed, forcing his lover to lean over till his forehead was resting on the floor.

“Spread your legs for me, Pet. Show me you want to obey me.”

Shivering, Logan did what he was told, feeling unbelievably open and vulnerable yet trusting that Remy would take care of him.

He heard his lover rummaging through drawers and the box and then he was back, kneeling behind Logan.

Remy looked at the powerful man, bound and exposed, with his ass high in the air just begging to be taken. When he spread his legs, his puckered opening became visible and Remy felt himself harden a little at the sight. Soon. Soon he would be buried balls deep in that tight hole. 

He slicked his fingers with a generous amount of lube. No matter what he said, he didn’t want to hurt Logan. First he only massaged the tight ring of muscles, drawing shuddering breaths out of Logan. The lust, anticipation and arousal were seeping through his shields and he knew Logan liked what he was doing. When he was sure he had enough lube he coated his finders once again and pushed one finger deep inside, as far as it could go.

“Ugh…” came from Logan and Remy bit his lip not to moan when Logan’s tight channel clenched around his finger. He gave Logan a moment to get used to it and then started moving, pulling the finger out and pressing in, using the other hand to massage and stroke the wide expanse of his back. When his lover relaxed a little around his finger he pressed in one more finger, drawing a louder moan from him.

Logan bit his lip until he tasted blood. When Remy pressed one finger into him the sensation was strange but very light. He didn’t have the time to decide if he liked it or not when the second finger pressed in. He felt the stretch, the faint burning and the incredible feeling of being full. He wondered how it would be to feel Remy’s cock inside of him.

Relieved that he didn’t need to be quiet any more he moaned and pushed his hips back on the fingers working him. Just when the sensation was getting better, when the burning faded and only the feeling of fullness remained, Remy withdrew his fingers.

The urge to ask what was happening was very strong, but he remembered he wasn’t allowed to speak unless asked a question. Just when he wanted to turn around and see what was going on, he felt something hard press against his anus. He tensed unconsciously but he was so slick that the tip of the toy slid inside him easily.

“Relax, Pet,” Remy whispered from behind him, “relax and take it. You know you want it in your hot, tight channel. You want to please me, right, Pet?” There was something dark, something threatening in Remy’s voice and Logan felt another shiver run through him.

“You know you will be punished if you disobey, Pet.”

The toy was just a little bit thicker than the two fingers that were inside his passage earlier, but it was hard and stiff like human flesh wasn’t and he couldn’t relax.

“You are fighting me, Pet. You know I’ll have to punish you now.”

The words delivered in a cold, dark voice with the sensations of the toy pressing at his slick anus and the memory of the stinging of the welts left by flogger nearly made Logan come. His attention was brought to his aching, demanding member and he unconsciously relaxed his muscles, letting the toy slide almost all the way in. He shouted at the feeling of fullness. Then Remy changed the angle and Logan nearly howled when the toy pressed against his prostate. Hot spikes of pleasure cursed through his body and he knew he needed just a little stimulation to come. 

“You are not allowed to come, Pet,” came the husky command. Logan thought that if he stayed perfectly still, then maybe he would succeed, but he should have known better. Remy, knowing full well what Logan was feeling right now, pushed the controls and turned the vibrator on.

Logan thrashed violently in his bonds, trying to find some kind of release, when that fucking vibrating toy was pressed hard against his prostate sending shockwave after shockwave of pleasure from his ass to his cock. He knew he could come just from this but knew he had to stop himself. His master said he couldn’t come yet.

Remy watched Logan thrash and moan. And his cock surged to full hardness. Sweat was glistening on his lover’s skin. His eyes were drawn to the stretched ring of muscles around the rather small vibrator inside his body. He knew the vibrations were delivered straight to the Canadian’s prostate and considered putting a cock ring on Logan’s hard shaft, but decided against it. That would make it too easy for Logan. No. He wanted him to fight not to come.

“Remember you can’t come, Pet,” he loved the way all the bulging muscles in Logan’s spine tensed, the way his biceps bulged when he fought to obey. “I am going to let go of the toy now. I want you to clench your muscles around it so that it won’t slip out. If it does, I’ll put a cock ring on you and won’t let you come for hours. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Remy grabbed the toy and pressed it, hard, into his lover’s prostate almost causing him pain.

“Yes, who?” he whispered threateningly, not easing the pressure. He watched Logan curl his hands into fists, nails biting into his own skin while he tried to control himself.

“Yes…, Master,” came the panting reply. 

Remy eased the pressure. Logan’s cock was dripping a steady flow of pre come and his muscles were clenching and unclenching spasmodically, his buttocks hard as rocks from the effort of keeping the vibrator in place.

“Now I am going to punish you, Pet.”

Logan whimpered in the back of his throat nearly overloaded with sensations and desperate to obey Remy.

“I am going to hit you ten times with the flogger I used before and you are going to count and thank me for each one.”

Giving him no time to get used to the idea, Remy struck once, hard on the exposed buttocks relishing the sight of pink welts marring the pale flesh.

“One…” Logan panted. “Thank you…, Master.”

Without a word Remy hit again and again, always waiting for Logan to count and thank him, by the time he was finished the feral Canadian was nearly sobbing with need, his body trashing and shivering.

SMACK!

“Ten,” Logan nearly sobbed, “Thank you, Master.”

Remy kneeled behind the man, touching and stroking the hot pink skin. The marks were already fading but Remy was nearly hypnotized by the heated flesh. Using both hands, he parted the tensed buttock and stared at the stretched muscle and the unyielding plastic that was so deep inside his lover. Not thinking about it he leaned closer and ran his tongue along the stretched anus.

Logan yelled and bucked under him, positive he would quickly loose his mind.

“Master,… please… please… let me come… oh, please…”

Remy let go of his ass and leaned close so that his body was flush against Logan’s. His cock pressing between his legs, the rock hard tip touching his furry sac. His hand took hold of the rock hard penis and the other one gave a sharp tug to the chain connecting the nipple clamps, causing Logan to scream again. Remy tightened his hold on the weeping erection and started fisting it hard.

“Come, come for me, Pet.”

As soon as his words left his mouth, Logan shot his load onto his hand and at the same time screaming mindlessly and collapsing in a spent, quivering heap on the floor, his ass, filled with vibrator still, in the air. 

“Can’t… please, Master. Can’t take it no more… take it off, Master…” Logan wasn’t aware he was begging, but the feeling of the vibrator still pressed against his prostate was just too much, he had just come, his whole body unbelievably sensitized and the sensation was nearly painful. “Too much…”

“Shh…, Pet. It’s okay. I’ll take care of you. Now lick,” Remy ordered, pressing his hand, wet from Logan’s come, to his lips and using the other hand to brush the sweaty hair from his forehead. 

This time there was no hesitation when Logan’s tongue darted out and tentatively licked his own semen from Remy’s hand. 

Tenderly, Remy turned the vibrator off but didn’t pull it out. Instead, he used the toy to gently fuck Logan while he cleaned his hand, it easily slid in and out of Logan’s passage because the man was so relaxed.

When his hand was finally clean, he took the vibrator out and positioned himself behind Logan. He didn’t plan on fucking Logan right now, he just wanted to feel him around his hard cock.

After coating himself he pressed the head to Logan’s loose anus. The head slipped in easily and Remy moaned hearing a matching groan coming from Logan. 

“Feel me, Pet? I’m gonna take you hard and fast… just like you asked, but not now, dis is only a taste for you, Pet.”

Taking hold of Logan’s hips he slammed all the way inside and stilled. They were connected so tightly that he was able to feel Logan’s heartbeat. He sneaked one hand under the kneeling, powerful man, and put it flat against his stomach. Then he pressed hard forcing another helpless groan from Logan.

“Can you feel it? Can you feel me, slave?” Remy asked, pressing his hand even harder, forcing Logan to feel him even more.

“Yes, Master,” came the shaky reply.

“How do I feel, Pet? Tell me?”

Logan licked his lips overloaded with sensation. Although he had just come, his cock was still rock hard. “Large. Hard… unforgiving… I can feel you so fucking deep inside, Master.”

“Good. Very good,” Remy gritted his teeth and pulled out, looking with regret at the open hole slowly closing in front of him. He stroked the exposed buttocks and got up.

“Stand up, Pet.”

He helped Logan to his feet. He kissed the flushed, still very aroused man and pushed him in the direction of the bed.

“Lay on your back, arms and legs spread. And do not stall, Pet, because you know you will be punished,” he said while unsnapping the chain connecting the leather cuffs and freeing his lover’s hands. 

Logan complied and soon was laying spread eagle on the bed. Remy took the longer chains and used them to tie Logan’s hands to the corners of the bed. Then he cuffed Logan’s ankles.

“Bend your knees, Pet, and spread your legs as far as you can.”

When Logan did it, Remy attached chains to the d-rings on the cuffs and used them to tie his legs to the frame under the bed. When he finished, he stopped to look at Logan, spread and vulnerable. All that strength exposed for his pleasure, ready to use.

“You look beautiful, Pet. All exposed and mine. Now I want you to be quiet again. If you want, I can offer you a ball gag.”

Remy looked at Logan, closely monitoring his reaction. Until now, his lover had gone along with all his plans, but Remy didn’t want to offend him in any way.

Logan looked at him with heavy lidded eyes and seeing the glint in Remy’s own, nodded. He never expected his lover to be so good at dominating. He’d barely survived his earlier ideas, going through one of the most powerful orgasms he’d ever had and then not being allowed to come down from it. Remy almost over stimulated his body driving him absolutely insane with need. 

Remy carefully secured the ball gag, making sure it wasn’t too tight. He was on a high, as if he’d taken powerful drugs. The fact that Logan trusted him enough to submit to him was so addictive. He kept recalling images of Logan fighting in battle, in his feral mode, deadly, unstoppable and so terrifyingly strong. And now, he lay naked, bound and strapped to the bed like a sensual feast. His skin was glistening from sweat, his damp hair clinging to his chest and single strands clung to his forehead. Hazel eyes were watching him carefully, but there was lust and desire in them above all else. 

“I will open you up a little more now, Pet. You remember what I promised you? I am going to make you come so many times that you won’t be able to think clearly for hours,” he promised in a husky tone. 

Slowly, letting Logan watch his every movement, he got a larger dildo from the box. It was also a vibrator, which Logan was aware of because he was the one to buy the items. He took a generous amount of lube and coated it thoroughly. He could feel the hazel eyes watching him. Then he added more lube on his fingers and pushed two into the exposed opening. Logan arched his body, ball gag muffling any sound he might be making.

Remy didn’t wait. He went straight to his goal, curling his fingers and brushing Logan’s prostate. His lover was so sensitized that he arched his hips high in the air. Remy wasn’t sure if it was just a reaction or he wanted to avoid his fingers. He cast a quick glance at his hands but Logan hadn’t extended a claw so he supposed everything was okay. He chuckled to himself thinking about Logan’s famous control over his body. There was no trace of it now.

“You are doing great, Pet. Just relax and let me feel you, “ Remy crooned softly, all the while stroking his lovers prostate and stretching him. In no time, Logan was tilting his hips and pushing into his fingers rather than trying to escape them. Carefully, Remy added a third finger, pleased to notice, that Logan took it without any problems.

When he was sure Logan was well prepared and panting, he started pushing the dildo in him, stroking his thigh and hip and murmuring soft words of reassurance while the big toy disappeared into his lover’s passage.

The big Canadian gave a strange, whimpering sound from behind his gag when the dildo slid all the way inside.

“Shh…, Pet, you did fantastic. It’s all de way up. Can you imagine just how hot you look like this? Wid dis monster up your ass? It’s a lot bigger than I am,” Remy whispered in a husky voice, stroking all the flesh he could reach with gentle touches. More soothing than arousing, but in Logan’s state every contact was stimulating. “I bet it feels huge inside…” he tried not to let his accent slip into his voice, but he was too caught up himself. “Do you know what I will do with it?” 

Logan tightly closed his eyes and pressed his head to the pillow, arching his back a little, and breathing harshly through his nose.

He shouldn’t be surprised, but he still nearly jumped out of his skin when Remy switched the vibrator on and delicious sensations were sent straight to his cock.

“I will make you come with this thing up your ass at least three times,” and then he positioned himself above the heavy man and fastened his lips to the tender skin just under his jaw and started sucking, all the time moving the dildo just a little, creating all kinds of incredible sensations.

“Do you want to come, Pet?” he whispered, rubbing his naked and aroused body all over Logan, driving him mad with need. The only thing the bound man could do was to nod frantically, his eyes still tightly closed and nostrils flaring in a desperate attempt to catch a sufficient amount of air. The scent of sex, Remy and leather was making him even hornier.

“Good… so move. Fuck yourself on it. Please me, Pet,” he ordered in a surprisingly cold and demanding voice. 

And Logan did. He discovered that in the position he was strapped he could get enough leverage to actually raise his hips feeling the large, vibrating toy slip out of him a few inches and then sank back letting his whole weight impale himself on the thing.

He was making strange growling sounds in the back of his throat that were developing into needy whimpers when the toy pushed into his body filling him, stimulation on the verge of pain.

“Good, Pet. You don’t have to hold back. Come… come for me, baby. I wanna see you coming, Logan.”

And it was all he needed. Logan arched high, howling in release. Remy pushed him even further over the edge by pushing the toy to the hilt and keeping it there all the time Logan thrashed in his bonds climaxing.

When he finally relaxed and fell to the bed again he realized with arousal and terror that the vibrator was still deep inside of him and was still massaging his prostate. It hurt. God it hurt, but it was better than anything in his life.

“Magnificent, Pet. Dat was one. Two more to go and den I’ll finally take you, Pet.”

Logan actually whined behind the gag. All his coherent thoughts forgotten, his reserved inhibition, control… he was reduced to a mass of quivering, shaking, over stimulated nerves. He started turning his head in a silent no, because he couldn’t stand any more stimulation but his traitorous, already regenerating body had other plans. His cock was already half hard. 

“Time for number two, Pet,” Remy whispered surprisingly tenderly and, still keeping the toy as deep as possible, crawled between his lover’s legs and lapped at the cooling semen there. Logan bucked wildly, not sure if he wanted to escape the attention or get more. His cock was over stimulated and his ass sore, but he still carved release more than air. 

After only a few laps of that wicked tongue he was hard again and he more felt than heard Remy chuckling in amusement when he took him into his mouth, sucking at the head and then alternating between sucking and kissing the hard shaft. He let the cock slip out of his mouth and then licked from the base to the tip and again took the head in his mouth, this time letting Logan feel his teeth lightly scraping the sensitive skin. Logan cried out something unintelligible and surged forward trying to push more of his thick erection into that hot, moist mouth. Remy smiled around the shaft in his mouth and then slowly lowered his mouth all the way down, taking Logan deep in his throat. He started a rhythmic bobbing movement, using his free hand to massage the hot, heavy sac below. It was too much for Logan and he cried out again, thrashing so wildly on the bed that Remy wasn’t sure he wouldn’t break the chains. This time he released a lot less come but his orgasm seemed to be even more powerful that those before. 

Waiting till Logan started coming down from his peak, Remy sucked hard once more on the softening cock in his mouth and tugged the chain connecting nipple clamps. The steady almost painful pressure on his abused buds, the still vibrating dildo in his ass and the tongue massaging his member sent Logan into a third orgasm. He felt tears on his cheeks he came so hard it hurt. He arched his body, tense, his muscles bulging so that veins became visible and teeth biting hard into the ball gag, feeling as if he had tried to shoot his mind through his cock.

Finally he sank top the bed, completely and utterly spent grateful that the vibrator was switched off. He felt like pure jelly, boneless. He’d lost feeling in his limbs… only three spots sent any kind of signals to his hazy brain. His aching nipples, over sensitized cock and back passage still filled with the hard, large toy.

“Good, Pet. You did brilliantly. That was three… it means I can fuck you now, Logan, and you will come with me inside you… again.”

Logan jerked his head, eyes snapping open. He frantically shook his head no, sure he wouldn’t be able to survive anything more.

“Shh…, Babe. It’ll be good. I promise.” 

He felt the dildo being gently removed. He saw the lust and affection in Remy’s eyes while he stared at him, spread and helpless on the bed, and then he felt the tip of Remy’s cock press at him.

He had no strength left, but managed to whimper deep in his throat. He was sore and it hurt, but God did it hurt good. Remy wasn’t as big as that damned toy, but he felt a hell of a lot better. His cock pushing slowly inside, rearranging him, it wasn’t as hard and unforgiving as the dildo and it was hot. He could actually feel him pulsing and swelling even more inside him.

They both grunted when Remy’s balls were finally pressed to his abused ass. 

“Mon Dieu, you feel so good, Logan, so incredibly hot and tight… and… right,” panted the auburn haired man, finally loosing his cool.

Although the rational part of his mind screamed at him, Logan tilted his hips and pushed onto the rod inside him, letting Remy know he wanted him to continue.

Soon, they both were moving in unison. Remy established a hard and deep, punishing rhythm, sliding almost all the way out so that only the head stayed in and then slamming back in one, hard thrust. Blindly, he reached for the fastening to the ball gag and took it away absently noticing the teeth marks. He fastened his mouth to his lover’s lips, pressing his tongue as deep as he could. He unsnapped the nipple clamps in one movement and did his best to swallow his lovers shout, all the time pounding into him.

He lowered his chest so that their pecks were brushing with each thrust and stimulating Logan even more. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to last much longer he opened his shields a little and slammed his pleasure, lust, affection and gratefulness into Logan’s mind, forcing him into another climax. As his channel clenched around his cock he arched his back and with a strangely silent cry, he came harder than ever, releasing his load into his lover.

He sank onto Logan’s chest panting, still seeing stars in front of his eyes and not sure if he was still alive. After what seemed ages he slipped out of the still lightly spasming channel and released the bonds.

Logan was lying motionlessly under him, letting Remy rearrange his limbs as he pleased. Remy thought that he’d finally managed to wear the Canadian out, healing factor or not, “Hey… you alive?”

“No,” came the hoarse reply.

Remy chuckled and snuggled closer to his lover. They lay for a moment, not moving and beginning to fall asleep when Remy said, “Thank you, I don’t think you know how much this meant to me.” 

Logan moved his arm, something that had seemed impossible just few moments ago, and pulled the lithe body to him.

“I think I know. I love you, Remy,” he briefly considered asking Remy to stay the night, but he was afraid of the answer he might get. The evening had been the most amazing experience in his life and he didn’t want to spoil it with disappointment.

“Do… Do you want Remy to… stay de night?”

Logan cringed internally at the third person again, but the meaning was enough to make up for it. Remy was obviously unsure of the decision, but still wanted to try. The third person talk was only a way to distance himself from any possible hurt.

“I would like it very much,” Logan assured him and planted a soft kiss on his lover’s hair. They both needed a shower, but he decided they could do it tomorrow. There was no hurry…

“Logan…” came the sleepy voice.

“Yeah…”

“Remy don’t know if he loves you…, but he thinks he be on de way…”

Logan smiled and followed his lover in sleep, full of hope. It seemed that someday the kid could actually say those three magic words to him.

THE END.


End file.
